Juvinile Play
by KidSakura
Summary: On a hot summers day, the Frog Brothers get into a little rumble that leads to something more.
1. Chapter 1

Juvenile Play

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the lost boys. It belongs to its respective owner.

Rating: T for minimal slash

Summary: Just some slashy randomness I decided to do because I was bored with doing college homework lol. I know its short but its all I could come up with and I wanted to see how people liked my writing. Hope you all enjoy.

P.S. This is my first published fanfic so be nice…well I suppose critics are welcome…

"I can't believe you just hit me! Why did you hit me for?" Alan messages his cheek where Edgar had hit him.

"Because I was bored! There is nothing to do in this place!" Edgar yells back.

"So you hit me!" Alan lunges his hand out and slaps Edgar in his right cheek.

Edgar looks at his brother with a look that makes his brother stagger backwards a little. Soon Edgar lunges forward, tackling his brother to the ground. Alan tries his best to push Edgar off of him but with little success. The two brothers continue to fight for a good 5 minutes until Edgar stops, him on top of his brother straddling his waist. Alan locks eye contact with him, noticing that his brother is slightly blushing.

"Edgar, what are you doing?" Alan asks. Edgar just continues to look at his brother. "Edgar if you're just going to stare at me get…" Alan is interrupted when his brother leans down and kisses him full on the lips. After a few seconds, Edgar pulls away, blushing deeper than before.

"S…sorry about that. I just…" before Edgar could finish his sentence Alan leans up and pulls Edgar into another deep kiss. The two brothers stayed like that, Edgar straddling Alan waist, kissing each other deeply. Then they hear the door open and a scream irrupts into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The End…or is it?

A/N: If you all want to know who comes barging in on the boys fun, just leave a review and if I get enough reviews I'll continue. Its all up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvenile Play Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Lost Boys. It belongs to it's respective owner.

Rated: T for minimal slash

Summary: The boys are found out!

A/N: And here is chapter 2. This chapter will be slightly larger than the first one. This chapter will also introduce an OC of mine but you'll have to wait and see who it is. Thank you for all who reviewed chapter 1. Hope you enjoy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alan jumps up knocking his brother off his lap and onto the floor. Both brothers look in the direction of the scream. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" this time the screams were even louder than the first.

"Um, h…how long h…have you been st…standing there?" Alan stutters, trying to stand up and regain his composer. Edgar still sets on the floor, looking wide eyed at the person in the doorway.

"LONG ENOUGH TO SEE WHAT YOU TWO DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME!" the person shouts again. Alan flinches at the sound of the angry voice. The person at the door looks down at Edgar, who is still setting on the floor staring wide eyed at the intruder. She gives him a dirty look then turns her attention towards Alan, who is leaning against the wall pretending not to be notice.

Alan looks at the person standing in the doorway, "Are you going to tell our parents?" The person looks at him then to Edgar then back to Alan.

With a small sigh she says in a much calmer voice, "Although I am very disappointed with you, if you don't want your parents to find out, then I guess I'll let it go on ONE condition."

"And what would that be?" Alan asks, now taking the time to help Edgar off of the floor. Edgar stands, but still looks wide eyed at the person in the doorway.

"Both you and your brother will have to not ever do this repulsive act again. Not only is it immoral but disgusting and I will not have two young boys get corrupted by it. Do you understand me?" Both boys look at each other than at the woman in the doorway. They both nod in understanding. "Good, now if you excuse me, I have something to do. You two have a nice day and remember what I said."

"We will, we promise," both boys say at once. The woman gives the two brothers one final look before turning and leaves the comic book store, leaving two very confused looking brothers.

Edgar turns to Alan, "What was she doing here?"

"I have no clue. But at least she won't tell our folks about this. That would be bad," Alan turns to Edgar, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm sorry I hit you a while ago."

"I'm sorry I hit you. I just got so bored," Edgar looks around the shop to see if there is anything to do. "Well, what should we do?"

"How about," Alan turns Edgar's face towards him and kisses him. "We finish what we started." Edgar ponders at the idea for a moment. Then Edgar leans in and kisses him more deeply. After a few seconds though the boys pull apart. "Lets go upstairs so we can have some real fun," Alan grabs his brother's hand and guides him to their bedroom.

The Next Day…..

Edgar and Alan walks into their math class, both looking very tired and worn out. They both are about to take their seats when a voice is heard from behind them. "So did you guys take my advice to heart?" It was the intruder from the other day.

The two brothers looked at each other, than in unison reply "Yes Mrs. Smith."

The End!

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know this chapter probably confused a lot of people but I kept having brain blocks while writing this. But as you can see I finished it and made it as climatic as possible. So I hope you enjoyed reading it and if not that's fine too.


End file.
